


Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2

by The_Snickering_Saboteur



Series: Danganronpa: Infinite Despair Duology [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Character Appearances, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode Spoilers, Fangan Ronpa, Gen, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snickering_Saboteur/pseuds/The_Snickering_Saboteur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months have passed since the mutual killing of Class 78-B and the horrors within had been covered up by the Future Foundation, however the survivors must now hunt down the man who trapped them all within the academy, however fate once again conspires against them as they are thrown in a three way war between the survivors of the North American Branch of Hope's Peak Academy called the Hope's City Liberation Force, the remnants of the new Super High School Level Despair and the Future Foundation.</p><p>In this new game of Hope vs. Despair and those caught in the middle, who will take control of Hope's City and who will shape the future of all those in live in the city?</p><p>Sequel to Danganronpa: Infinite Despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2

“Alright… Y’all ready to get outta here?” Kenji turned around to see if the others were ready he noticed that Minato was missing from the group, when he asked where he had gone, and Celeste replied with that he ran back to one of the classrooms on the first floor to grab something, the group was confused but they heard commotion and the gamer ran into the entrance hall carrying a desk.

Minato then placed it right in the middle of the entrance hall and grabbed the emergency button from Kenji, he flipped open the emergency button’s glass cover and placed it on the desk with his hand hovering over it, “Y’know… It wouldn’t be right if you hogged all the fun pushing this button!” Minato said as Kenji looked at him and gave him a small smile; Celeste nodded and placed her hand on top of Minato’s.

“I agree… We should all have the honor of pushing this button since its part of our new future.” The Gambler added, all the students agreed and following Celeste came Toji’s hand, then Shoji’s followed by, Asuka’s, Akira’s and both Shinji and Yukari also placed their hands on top of each other, Meiko smiled at the group as she started to tear up and also placed her hand on top of the pile, Mitsuru was hesitant as first but everyone reassured her that it was ok to join in too and she placed her hand on top while Matsu yelled out a victory cry while punching the air with his fist and placed his hand on top of the pile.

Kenji looked at his friends and felt tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes, the group saw this and they all asked if he was going to be alright but all that Kenji replied with was a simple yes and placed his hand on top of the pile along with the others hands.

“I suppose this is good-bye to everyone huh… But at least we can walk out of here knowing that we will be living on with them in memory.” Akira said as the others nodded in agreement, everyone was waiting for someone to press down but nobody could do it, that’s when both Minato and Matsu shouted:

“Alright, when we get out of here let’s have a small party at Toji’s studio; we’ll bring the food and anime!”

Kenji chuckled and nodded at the otaku and the gamer, “We should plan a party later on, and I guess you can call it a graduation party after all this.”

The Lucky Student finally pushed the other hands down on the button and they all felt it press down, after that they all heard an alarm and a red light started flashing, the two wall mounted turrets retracted into the ceiling, the locks on the door released and the door pushed outwards, it started to crack open, streams of light was starting to pour in the darkened entrance hall, the group looked amazed as the sunlight hit their faces and the door started to finally open.

‘ _With this… Our futures have been laid out in front of us…_ ’ Kenji thought to himself as he looked at all the other students who seemed fixated on the opening door, ‘ _Starting from here on out, as long as we have our future…_ ’

‘ _We can all keep moving forward… Together…_ ’ The Lucky Student added as he turned around and saw that both Minato and Celeste had started holding each other’s hands again, he felt someone tug at his own hand and noticed that Meiko grabbed onto his and smiled at him as the doors finally opened, all of them took a deep breath and took their first steps outside the academy.

The boat rocked as the male hit his head on the side of the hull, groaning, he looked outside the porthole and saw a city on the horizon. Getting up from his laying position on the bench, a girl came down into the hull and the boy got a better look at her, she was she was wearing a Gothic Lolita-style outfit, consisting of a white blouse with a Peter-Pan collar, a black jacket that includes white ribbon lacing down the sleeves, fastened by a simple ribbon across her chest to show her red tie with a butterfly pattern on it and the waist of her skirt, which is many-tiered and features white lace, She was wearing knee-high stockings trimmed in ladder lace, red mary janes with a thick heel, a white lace headpiece and a silver, almost weapon-like ring on her index finger. She has black hair in two large twin-drill pigtails, red eyes, gold earrings, and black nail polish and looked rather pale.

The girl saw that he was finally awake, “Oh… You are finally awake, Minato.” She said with a smiled and the large boy nodded and smiled at his friend, he knew who she was and that she came with him on this little trip for revenge against the man who fucked them all over a few months prior, the gothic-lolita girl sat down beside him and placed a hand on his and looked away from him.

“Celeste… Are you sure that you really want to do this with us...?” The larger boy asked and the girl turned her gaze towards him and nodded silently, she honestly didn’t need to reply since Minato knew that her conviction was like the rest of their classmate’s convictions: Kill Jin Arisato and get revenge for the lives that were lost a few months ago.

The former Super High School Level Gamer pulled his hand away from her and saw that his wallet was on the floor, he remembered that he was looking at it before he eventually fell asleep and dreamt about the day that they all escaped Hope’s Peak Academy, opening the wallet he had photos of his friends, Well all of his dead friends, he smiled at seeing the smiling faces of Katsuya Ikari, Kaori Suou and Hifumi Yamada. The former two were killed during their mutual killing game while Yamada was killed during the Mutual Killing Game of Class 78 that they were forced to watch while inside the vault.

As the two of them remained silent, a boy and another girl came into the hull of the ship and were laughing about something before they saw the other two inside the hull, Minato looked up to get a better look at the larger boy who walked into the hall, who was about the same weight and size as Minato if not a little more on the larger side, the boy had neck-length black hair that seemed to spike up a bit around the middle and he had amber eyes that seemed welcoming and friendly. He was also wearing a sky blue pullover jacket underneath what appeared to be his school uniform from Seven Sisters like Yukari. The other larger boy cleared his throat and smiled at the duo, “Yeah we are nearing, Hope’s City you guys so come on and see the skyscrapers!” He shouted.

“Wow that was fast; alright we will come up in a sec, Matsu!” Minato replied as the former Super High School Level Otaku nodded and ran back up to the deck of the boat, the girl sighed and walked over to the Gamer where she held his hand and looked up at him, This girl had blonde hair that looked like it had been dyed and she had blue eyes. She was wearing a slightly modified Future Foundation suit, but with a black tie instead of her red ribbon and on the blazer of the uniform was the Future Foundation pin.

The blond sighed and patted Minato’s cheek before muttering “…How’re you holding up man, you sure you can do this…?” The girl asked and the gamer nodded, he knew he had to do this.

“Yeah, Yukari… I’m more than ready to finish this once and for all.” Minato replied while Yukari smiled at him and punched her palm with a fist.

She then sprinted to the deck of the boat along with Matsu and the two of them decided to follow them to the deck, when both Minato and Celeste walked out onto the deck of the ship, they both saw the same ruined city that was looked intact when they were only a few yards away from the mainland, the gamer looked behind him and saw that Matsu and Yukari were talking to Asuka Yoshida, and Shinji Morishige. The latter was Yukari’s younger twin brother while the former was a leader of the now reformed ‘Dark Wings’ gang that was broken when the tragedy began.

Asuka was wearing her trademark long skirt from her days of being a delinquent, she was wearing a dress shirt with a black tie with her former High School’s patch on each of the shoulders, something that she salvaged from her old clothes, however she grew her hair out longer in the few months since their escape. Shinji on the other hand was wearing a black suit with the Future Foundation pin on the pocket of the blazer, his white hair was still short like when they were in the academy, and Shinji also had MMA gloves on his hands as he was ready to attack anyone that tried to lay a hand on his friends.

The Gamer looked towards the city and thought about what his other friends were doing at the moment, Shoji was helping the Future Foundation with the rehabilitation of the members of Super High School Level Despair as part of maintaining the Neo World Program, Meiko was travelling around and offering aid to those who were displaced by The Tragedy and she helps maintain a survivor outpost for those who are still wondering the wastelands, Akira was searching for her family but said that she would be joining them soon in the near future, Kenji was helping Makoto cover up what the 14th division was doing with the members of Super High School Level Despair.

Toji was on standby in case anything were to happen to the current six en route to Hope’s City, and he would be joining them in a day or two depending when a ride will be available for him, as for Mitsuru. She reformed the Shishido Group and is devoting all resources to be used for helping the world recover such as providing relief funds for survivors and funding survivor outposts along with Meiko.

Minato sighed and felt happy for his classmates as they were proving that they were being useful to rebuilding the world, but for Minato… He felt useless, he often questioned himself if he could be useful like the others but Celeste would always reassure him that he was useful since he helped get them all out of the academy. However his train of thought was broken when they all heard an explosion coming from the city and all six of them turned their heads and saw that a building that looked like a factory had exploded, Shinji muttered ‘Holy shit…’ while the captain of the ship sighed and shook his head.

“Well it seems that shit is still going down here… I thought for sure it would’ve calmed down a bit since they appeared…” The old captain muttered while the six students looked up at the man and all had a look of confusion on their faces, when he realized that the group didn’t know who he was talking about. “In case you landlubber’s are wondering… I’m talking about the Hope’s City Liberation Front.”

Asuka crossed her arms and wrinkled her nose, “The Hope’s City… Liberation Front… What’s that, old man?” The former author asked, the captain smiled and looked over towards the approaching Hope’s City docks.

“The Hope’s City Liberation Front is basically a group of survivors who banded together and is trying to save their city from despair; their leader is a man who is known as… The Saboteur…”

The six students all looked surprised that there was a group that was also fighting despair in other parts of the world, before the old captain could say anymore he stopped the boat at the docks and watched as the small group got off the boat before starting the engine up and smiling at them all, “I only recommend one thing to help you, seek out the Liberation Front and they will help you find who you are looking for… They know this city like the backs of their hands or so I’m told…” and with that, the boat left the docks and sailed away from the bay.

Minato pulled out his GHS and pulled up the map of Hope’s City, it was a large city that even made him question where they would go from here on out, however Matsu had an idea. “How about we go look for that Hope’s City Liberation Front, I’m sure that they would help us find, Jin!” And everyone seemed to agree with that idea but there was only one problem…

Where would they even find the Hope’s City Liberation Front?

The group sighed and began to make plans while walking towards the marina, however the moment they set foot on land they all heard a familiar ‘Upupupu~’ from their left, Shinji and Yukari both looked around and questioned if they really heard ‘him’. But when they turned to the left, they saw him.

Monokuma stepped out from behind a wall and its claws shot out of its paws before it made a running start towards Minato, however, Asuka ran in front of him and punched a hole in its chest. The Gamer looked up at her and was amazed by how fast she reacted to the situation; however another one popped out to their right and Shinji picked it up and tossed it into the water where it started to spark and finally die.

More and more of them started to appear and like always, Shinji, Yukari and Asuka were fending them off, and Matsu panicked and grabbed a nearby shovel where he started to hit the bears over the head with the weapon. Celeste stayed behind the group and pointed out any Monokuma units that were coming towards them, however she saw a person shaped figure in the distance and called out towards it, however when it came towards them they all saw that it was a man in a Monokuma mask who charged at them with a baseball bat.

The group panicked when he charged towards, Asuka and hit her over the head with the bat. The author collapsed to the floor where the man picked up her unconscious body and ran away with it, they all shouted out Asuka’s name before the twins sprinted after the man but two more masked men jumped down from the roof of the marina and also knocked the two of them out.

“SHINJI… YUKARI!” Celeste shouted as another masked Monokuma man ran towards her but she was knocked out of the way by Matsu who took the blow for her, the man groaned and picked up the Otaku’s body before Minato pulled out a pistol from his holster and pointed towards the man who was fleeing with Matsu’s unconscious body, pulling the trigger, he ended up shooting the man in the leg but it was no use as he kept running.

Minato grabbed Celeste’s hand and ran into the streets with Monokumas and masked men on their trail, the two of them eventually found an abandoned police car not too far from where they were standing; Minato broke the driver’s window and fumbled around for the radio before shouting into it.

“PLEASE ANYONE WHO IS OUT THERE… PLEASE HELP US; WE ARE AT THE DOCKS!” The gamer screamed while he heard Celeste let out a shrill shriek and he turned around to see that her body was slung over the shoulder of a masked Monokuma man, he shouted at him and pointed the pistol at the man before he heard the sound of a car speeding towards his direction. Looking behind him, he saw that another masked monokuma man was right behind him holding a pipe as it brought it down on his head and he collapsed to the floor.

The sound of gunfire was heard from above him and he saw that masked person’s body collapse on the ground beside him with a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead, he could hear a small conversation between two people and it sounded like they were debating what they were going to do with him.

“Grab the boy and let’s take him back to the base with us.”

“Alright, Boss… Yo guys get the backseat ready because we have an injured person here!”

He felt someone pick him and he looked towards the spot where Celeste had been moments before, Minato then muttered only one thing before passing out.

“You… Guys… Celeste… no…”

-Unknown Location, possibly in Hope’s City-

 Minato groaned and sat up slowly, his head was spinning and he couldn’t grasp what had happened before it finally clicked in and he jumped off the bed shouting his friend’s names but no one answered him. The gamer sat down on the bed and held his head in his hands before he heard the door open and a girl greeted him, she was wearing a school uniform with a blue armband with a shield that looked like the Hope's Peak Academy Logo in the middle of it.

“Ah our guest is awake, please if you would follow me… The Boss would love to meet with you.” The girl said with a warming smile that made him weary of her, but he decided to follow her and meet with this Boss guy.

As she was escorting him through the halls, he pointed out that the building seemed like a high school before she nodded and stopped by a window that had a familiar school crest on it, the gamer gasped and looked at the crest and averted his gaze away from it. It was the crest of Hope’s Peak Academy that seemed to be burned into the back of his mind since his memories came back to him, but the woman was quick to snap him back to reality as they continued to pass endless groups of lockers and people who were carrying guns or were in conversation with each other, when they passed the small groups they would always turn and stare at him like he had something on his face. However he noticed that they were all looking at the Future Foundation pin that was on the breast of his hoodie.

“There’s the kid from the Future Foundation.” Whispered one group member to another who averted his gaze towards, Minato.

“Tch… What are those bastards even thinking of sending a child here, I knew that they were lower than scum.”

Minato ignored them and the girl suddenly stopped him before telling him to stay put for a moment while she entered the room that was labeled ‘Debriefing Room’ written crudely over the ‘Multi-Purpose room’ sign that was there before, he heard voices before the girl same out again and she told him that he could enter.

The gamer opened the double doors and navigated his way to the center of the room where he heard two more voices speaking to each other, they sounded just like the ones that saved him earlier but the two voices seemed to be arguing or discussing something that didn’t make sense to him.

“I keep telling you, we need to keep an eye out for, that Naomi bitch… I don’t think she’s really dead.”

“Boss… Maybe her body got destroyed in the explosion at the factory…”

“No, when our guest was out cold… I went back to the factory and her body was gone, and I don’t think Despair would go back to gather it and give her a proper burial.”

“…Alright then, I’ll keep an eye out on the cameras just to be sure about it.”

When Minato finally stepped out from behind a bookshelf, the two of them finished their conversation and the shorter boy with the flattened ahoge looked at Minato quickly before leaving the room via another set of doors behind him, the gamer then turned to look at the other boy who was standing over a map of Hope’s City that was laid out on the table in front of him, the gamer cleared his throat and the other boy looked up and smiled at him.

Minato managed to get a better look at the boy; he resembled one of his friends from school, namely Hifumi Yamada. He was wearing a grey hoodie, on the hoodie there are patches that read ‘Hope’s City Liberation Front’, ‘Hope’s City Ranger Squad 78’ and another one that reads ‘Hope’s Peak Academy Class 65 Graduate’ he also wears his hoodie unzipped. He also wears a simple white dress shirt and a black tie; he also had a pair of goggles around his neck.

His eyes seemed closed giving off a ‘cute’ vibe something that Minato compared to that short chef guy; he also has a small cat-like smile. The Boss’ hair style is resembles that of a certain reserve course student that he had seen in the past but with a smaller ahoge and is tad neater than said student’s, his hair color is a light shade of black.

The boy looked up and crossed his arms before introducing himself, “Hey there kid, my name is Patrick James Lowell, you may call me Pat or P.J. and I was the Super High School Level Saboteur… But everyone calls me The Boss as I’m the leader of the Hope’s City Liberation Force, you can call me either. I don’t mind at all.” The boy said while Minato was impressed by his height, he could guess that The Boss was standing at least 6 foot, 5 inches and was even taller than Katsuya.

The Boss didn’t say anything as he was waiting for Minato to introduce himself, he leaned over the table and took a sip of what looked like whiskey in a small cup, “So are you gonna introduce yourself or what, kid?” The Boss asked as he placed the glass down and the gamer looked up at him and nodded.

“I’m, Minato Shirogane… And I was the Super High School Level Gamer back in Hope’s Peak Academy, oh speaking of Hope’s Peak… What’s it doing here, is this that North American Branch?”

The other boy nodded and turned away from Minato to look out the window, he walked over to his side and also looked out the window and the sight made his stomach churn; Hope’s City looked like something out of a post-apocalyptic video game with destroyed buildings, skyscrapers and dying trees “This is really… Hope’s City…?”

“….This is what was caused by the Tragedy here, if you go out to the streets then it’ll be ten times worse out there than in here…”

Minato fell silent, he couldn’t believe that this is what it was really like in a city that was affected by the tragedy, “What about the Future Foundation, I thought they were doing something about this and that they were going to help return the world to its former state, why did they let Hope’s City become like this!?” Minato asked while the saboteur sighed and turned away from him.

“…Boy I will tell you one thing… that Future Foundation is nothing more than a bunch o’ cowards, they abandoned this city a few months ago and they haven’t returned since to help any of us.”

The Gamer looked surprised and even shook his head, there was no way that the Future Foundation would leave a city behind in its efforts for rebuilding the world, but The Boss only chuckled at the look on his face as he walked back over to the desk and continued to make scribbles on the map, “Hey kid, why don’t you go make yourself known to some of the people here, majority of them are on missions so… Ah I got it, go meet with Alisha and Hajime for the time being… I’m sure that you will get along with them and when the others eventually come back you should introduce yourself to them too.”

He nodded and made his way out of the Debriefing Room and sighed, something about The Boss made him wonder what he had seen since he was outside of the academy and that made him kind of deadpan, but he didn’t dwell on it much as he started to meet with some of the small groups of people who seemed kind to him and were asking him all kinds of questions about the Mutual Killing and what he was doing with the Future Foundation, while others simply left him alone and didn’t say much before walking away or continuing with what they were doing before.

After asking one person where he could find this person named Alisha, and they pointed towards the infirmary down the hall, he reached the door and sighed before turning the nob and entering the infirmary. There he saw blood covered sheets in a pile that was labeled ‘To be bleached’ and saw that various medical equipment was lying neatly on a small table beside a bed, the sight of it made him think of his old friend, Takeshi Narukami and his profession as a doctor.

Walking over to the small table he looked down at it and sighed, however his trail of thought was broken when he heard footsteps and a voice coming from behind a curtain, when he turned around he saw a familiar face looking at him, the person looked at him and dropped the clipboard that she was holding while taking a small step forward. The girl’s hair color was dark brown and her eyes were a light shade of brown, she was wearing a long lab coat over her clothing and under it she was wearing a black tie with a dress shirt, on her upper arm was the Hope's City Liberation Front armband with the words 'Leader of the Sixth Squad, Medical Leader', she was fairly slim young woman with very pale skin a kind smile when she saw him.

"You are that, Future Foundation boy... Minato Shirogane, yes I remember you... we were in the Vault because I and three others were the only surviving transfer students..."

-Alisha De La Serre was a student of the North American Branch of Hope's Peak Academy, she was the Super High School Level Surgeon and was friends with Takeshi Narukami the Super High School Level Doctor who was part of 78-B, Alisha was one of the many transfer students who came to the Japanese Branch as part of a way to keep the relations between the three branches alive and prevent the closure of the North American and European Branches.-

The two of them stood in silence for a couple minutes before Minato eventually tried to make conversation with her, “How have you been these past few months?” He asked and she looked over towards the bloody blankets and sighed.

“They would’ve been going great if everyone would stop getting injured all the time, but I guess that’s what happens when everyone is so gung-ho about fighting a bunch of Monokumas and reclaiming the city…”

After that the two of them fell silent again, and every time that Minato would look at Alisha, she would only look away until she finally walked over to where the sheets were and picked them up without looking at him.

“I heard about what happened to the others, I just hope that you can get them back soon…” Alisha muttered as she walked away carrying them, but she looked back and sighed. “If you ever have anything that you want to talk about… come see me, I’ll be glad to hear you out and help you too if you need patching up…” And with that she was gone, he wanted to chase after her but didn’t because he remembered what she was like when she became angry.

After leaving the infirmary, Minato decided to find this Hajime person and when he asked one of the members of the Liberation Force to point him in the direction of where Hajime was located and some were giving him worried gazes and others just walked away quickly from the scene, a very puzzled Minato looked towards a room that had a sign above it called ‘Hope’s Peak Academy Art Room’, the members who stuck around quickly left the scene before he could say anything. Minato shrugged and opened the doors of the art room.

Looking around, he saw that there were various plans of weapons, electronic equipment, and other things that didn’t make sense at all. Making his way past a shelf that had various parts on it, he saw that a boy was sitting at a table as he was switching between cameras that showed various streets and buildings in the city, as the cameras were changing locations the boy was also tinkering with what looked like a gun.

“So what do you think, Hifumi, looks pretty good right?” The boy said with a small chuckle as he looked over at a small cage that had something inside of it, Minato cleared his throat and the boy turned around and squinted at him while setting the gun down and standing up, because of that he was able to get a better look at the boy.

He was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, he wore simple black trousers and had a bright orange tie, to top it all off he is a chubby boy with black hair and a pointed ahoge that looked flattened. He had a pair of glasses that was inside of his breast pocket, he was also wearing an orange and blue laptop bag that had tools sticking out of it like a wrench or two.

The boy smiled at Minato and crossed arms while leaning on the desk, “My name is Hajime fuckin’ Yamada and it’s a pleasure to meet you I guess… I’m the communications guy of the Hope’s City Liberation Front.”

Minato’s eyes widened as it finally clicked in who he resembled, “You… You are Hifumi’s younger brother, aren’t you!?” The gamer asked as Hajime growled and looked away from him towards the camera, Minato muttered sorry as he turned his head away from Hifumi’s younger brother and saw a photo on a table beside a bed. He picked it up and saw that Hifumi was standing beside Hajime with his signature goofy grin that also made him smile but he didn’t recognize the other four people in the photograph.

Hajime sighed and explained who they were to Minato, “Those two in the back, that’s my mother and father… The one standing beside Hifumi is my brother, Shinjiro and the short one beside me is Fujiko…” Hajime muttered as Minato got a better look at his family photo.

Their mother was as tall as Hifumi and was somewhat plump but not to the extreme like Hifumi, she had the same cat smile that he, Hajime and Fujiko had, her hair was short and was black, she was wearing a simple white blouse and a blue dress. Their father on the other hand was about the same size as Hajime and Hifumi, he had a pointed ahoge like Hifumi, Hajime and Fujiko but his hair was messy like Shinjiro’s, he was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie and a green sweater vest over it, but he didn’t have the cat smile like three of his children, he was also wearing a pair of glasses that looked similar to Hifumi and Hajime’s, he had is arm wrapped around their mother’s waist as they both were smiling at the camera.

The older brother was standing beside Hifumi and was considerably taller than the rest of them, his hair was short but messy and it looked like he didn’t get enough sleep as there were bags under his eyes and he had a tired look on him, Shinjiro was wearing a blue polo shirt with black trousers and a black tie and also had a pair of glasses like the rest of his family, what made Shinjiro stand out from the rest of the Yamada Family was his absent cat smile, but he fit in perfectly with the rest of them because of the ahoge that the rest of them had, the girl who was standing next to Hajime was way shorter than Hajime, she was a small, chubby girl. She has long, dark brown hair, with a small ahoge on top, which she ties in two big sidebuns; making her hairdo look very similar to the rest of her family when viewed from the front. She has huge brown eyes, thick eyebrows, a small cat-like smile like the rest of her family, and odd swirl patterns on her cheeks. She wears a long sleeved school girl uniform along with black tights and white slip ons.

Minato set the photo down as he looked over to Hajime and noticed that he was looking at another photograph but he set it down beside the cage and saw that it was another photo of him and Hifumi, Minato walked over to the desk and picked it up, it was Hajime looking annoyed as his older brother was ruffling up his hair he then turned his attention to the cage on the desk and saw a hamster that was looking up at him, it was a large brown hamster that it’s head resembled Hifumi’s and it even had a small pointed ahoge, to top it all off it was wearing a small pair of black glasses, when it stood up on its hind legs it had a light brown under-belly.

Minato placed a finger on the cage where the hamster was and it touched his finger, ‘This hamster… It’s looking at me with a nostalgic looks in his eyes… Does that mean…’ Minato thought to himself but he was cut off by Hajime who smiled at him and sighed while scratching the back of his head.

“Yeah I know that the hamster looks like Hifumi, that’s why I called him that since people used to say that he looked like a giant hamster…”

“…Y’know is it just me or does it look like the Boss resembles Hifumi?”

Hajime chuckled and looked down at the hamster cage before nodding in agreement, “Yeah the Boss does remind me of my brother… Minus the fact that the Boss isn’t crazy about, Buuko chick and that Heretic Angel ☆ Mochi Mochi Princess anime, just don't forget the star in the title... Hifumi used to get pissed if people forgot about the star...”

The gamer also let out a small chuckle before remembering that Hifumi was very passionate about Buuko and Heretic Angel ☆ Mochi Mochi Princess, of course it ended up with him telling Minato everything about the various seasons and how that Season 5’s ending was complete bullshit and messed up the canon a bit but he put those memories to the side as he didn’t want to mention that he knew Hifumi in front of Hajime but he had an idea that Minato was one of his friends.

“Yeah I heard about you, Minato Shirogane…The Super High School Level Gamer who was friends with my brother in Hope’s Peak, you were the founder of the video game club right? Yeah he talked about you and his class in a letter… He was finally happy to find friends who shared interests with him for once…” Hajime muttered before falling silent and looking at Minato, well more specifically the tie he was wearing, “You are wearing Hifumi’s tie huh… I’m glad that you have it…” The younger brother muttered before looking down at his GHS and saw that he got a message from the Boss.

‘ _Tell, Minato to come back to the debriefing room ASAP_.’

Hajime sighed and showed, Minato the message and he made his way to the door, but he was stopped by Hajime who gave him a grim smile, “Hey man, if you have anyone that you care about… Make sure to choose your words carefully… Don’t be like me… I never got to say sorry to certain people for the things I used to say to him y’know…”

“What’re you talking about man?”

“…Heh don’t worry about it, I’ll tell you one day.”

Minato nodded and looked down before making his way back to the multi-purpose room to meet with the Boss, however walking down the hallway he saw that some of the members of the Liberation Force were running around and grabbing weapons from the old student’s lockers, he shrugged it off as a training procedure or that they were getting ready to leave for a mission until he heard an alarm go off after hearing it, Minato sprinted towards the multi-purpose room and noticed that someone was shouted at him.

“Boss we have a problem, outpost 17 is under attack by a hoard we need to save them!” The liberation force member shouted and the Boss nodded as he turned his head and looked at Minato.

“Alright, tell Hajime to get the truck ready because we will be abandoning outpost 17 and bringing the injured back here, also tell Alisha to get the Library ready for those who are injured, stat!” The Boss shouted and the man made a mad dash out of the room and into the hallway, Minato stood there in awe at how the Boss came up with a plan in such short notice.

“I want you to come with me, lad, let’s see how you handle yourself in combat shall we?” The Boss said with a sly smirk on his face as he tossed Minato, Katsuya’s old pistol at him, the gamer caught it and put it in his holster, he nodded and followed the Boss out of the debriefing room and through the hallways of the academy, Minato only got glimpses of the classrooms and saw that people were wondering around in them and some were shouting into radios and others were looking into the cameras like in Hajime’s room but the set up wasn’t as impressive.

When the two of them left the academy, the Boss pulled a tarp off a car and tossed the large duffle bag in the backseat, he entered the driver’s seat and Minato jumped into the passenger’s seat, giving the Boss a worried look he simply asked “Can you drive!?” And the Boss replied with:

“Well I had my license taken away two weeks before the Tragedy began so… yeah I can drive; now hold onto your boxers because this is going to be a bumpy ride!”

And with that the car sped off down a street called academy road and made its way over to Outpost 17 which was located in the old High end-retail district of the city, when the both of them drove up to Outpost 17, Minato saw that it was in an old pawn shop and that a truck also pulled up behind them.

“Yo, Boss what do you want us to do?” Questioned the driver as a group of Liberation Force members jumped out of the back.

“Grab all the survivors you can and make your way to the base, Hajime, Pete and Alisha will be waiting for you so hurry because I hear those damn bears coming.”

The man nodded and the group ran into the building, after a few moments they came running out with injured people and other people which looked like civilians and other survivors, after the last few were placed into the back of the truck the Boss slammed the doors shut and banged on the back to let the drive know that it was ready to leave, just at the truck started to pick up speed the Monokuma hoard arrived and was charging at them.

Minato panicked and tried to grab his gun but before he could react he saw that a baseball made contact with one of the monokumas with a ‘BONK’ sound before it fell over, Minato looked up and saw that the Boss was standing on top of the car with a baseball bat in his right hand and a shotgun in his left, “Yo kid, if you are gonna shoot something then take your time and aim… I have your back.” The Saboteur muttered as Minato nodded and pulled out the pistol and pointed it at a monokuma, taking a few deep breaths he pulled the trigger on the pistol and the bullet made contact right in the middle of the Monokuma’s head.

The Boss on the other hand tossed, Minato his shotgun and pulled out what looked like a Tommy Gun and began firing into the hoard, the gamer stood on the hood of the car and began firing rounds into each of the Monokumas as fast as he could, but since he was inexperienced in using a shotgun he ended up missing half the time or almost falling off the car because of the recoil of the gun was too strong for him, after a while of shooting into the hoard and getting rid of most of the Monokuma units, the Boss shouted at Minato to jump into the car with the gun bag as they were going to escape.

Minato grabbed the gun bag and tossed it into the backseat and waited for the Boss, however in a shop’s window he saw that he was lighting what looked like a pipe bomb, he tossed it in the air and it like a baseball while shouting “Batter up!” and the Monokumas looked up at the pipe bomb and began chasing it, the Boss jumped into the car and turned the keys in the ignition and slammed his foot down on the pedal they both looked in each of the side mirrors and watched at the pipe bomb went off and bits of flying Monokuma rained down on them.

“That… That was close man…” Minato sighed and looked down at his friend’s old pistol that was still in his hands, he was shaking as he never fired a shotgun before and his adrenaline was pumping more than ever, even more so than the events of the third class trial back in Hope’s Peak.

The Boss chuckled and kept his attention on the road ahead of them, “You need work on handling a gun, starting tomorrow I want to teach you the ins and outs of Hope’s City and I’ll show you how to properly hold and use a gun.” He replied as Minato gazed at the Boss and nodded, the gamer was worried about his friends and the Boss could see that as he placed a hand on Minato’s shoulder and smiled at him.

“Hey… Don’t worry about your friends, knowing Hajime’s keen eye… and the connections we have around Hope’s City… we’ll find them, because let’s face it… These Super High School Level Despair guys are just a bunch of idiots.”

Minato smiled back and turned his gaze towards the windshield as he saw that Hope’s Peak Academy was looming over them, he realized that everything from here on out was going to change, there was no holding back now that he witnessed what was going on in Hope’s City and nothing was going to stand in his way of his goal of saving his friends and defeating, Jin Arisato.

‘Everyone… Hold on, I’ll be coming for all of you soon, I got some good back up on my side.’ Minato thought to himself as the car pulled into the academy’s parking lot.

-Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2 Prologue: Welcome to Despair’s City… End…-


End file.
